Scared
by hellomynameismarcy
Summary: Dan has met Beckie once or twice. At youtube events, here and there. But she's always seemed kind of shy and awkward. So one day, he decides to go and talk to her. And he finds out that there is more to her than he thinks.
1. The Video

***Hey guys, I'm writing another fanfiction right now but I will update this one soon.***

I listen to the ending of the video and feel kind of sad.  
"Beckie, Dan, you guys changed my life. Thanks."  
I close my laptop and think about what I should do. A danosaur wants to get another youtuber more involved with the "youtube crowd". Rebecca Brown..it sounds familiar. Oh! I remember her, she was at summer in the city. She had really short hair but was fairly pretty. I remember noticing her eyes...she had big blue eyes. Maybe I should help her out. I scroll down and look at the description. There's a link to Beckie's channel. I click on it and click on the first video I see. It's called "40 Facial Expressions". I've heard of this tag. It's where you show...forty facial expressions. I should try and help her out. I log on to twitter and look her up. I send her a tweet saying "Hi Beckie, I'm Dan from danisnotonfire on youtube." I guess now I just wait and see what happens.


	2. Summer in the City 2013

*Three months later*  
*Dan's POV*  
"Phil, do you remember when I told you about that girl Beckie?" I ask.  
We are at Summer in the City 2013 and I can't help but wonder if she's here.  
"Yeah, what about her?" he says.  
"Oh nothing..." my voice trails off.  
For the next hour, I'm hugging fans and getting pictures taken with them. Finally they call everyone off so we can take a break.  
"I'm starving, I'm going out. You want anything?"  
I shake my head and walk off. I want to find her. I walk around for a few minutes and right before I'm about to give up, I see her. Her hair is still pretty short but she has bangs that curl on her forehead. She's wearing a red shirt with white polka-dots and some blue skinny jeans. She's talking to some youtubers that I don't recognize. I take a deep breath and walk up to her.  
"Hi Beckie." I say nervously.  
I shouldn't be so awkward around new people. I thought I was past this. She turns around and looks at me, and for a second she looks confused. But then she remembers me.  
"Oh, hi Dan."  
"Do you maybe want to go out to eat? Me and some friends are going to lunch." I say.  
She thinks about it for a moment but then says goodbye to her friends. As we walk back, I can't help but stare at her. Her eyes are gorgeous.  
"Dan?" Carrie snaps her fingers in front on my face.  
I must not be paying attention. We decide to go to a pizza place across the street. We sit down and Beckie gets hit with questions.  
"Do you like Disney movies?" Carrie asks.  
"Is that a question? Of course I do." Beckie says, smiling.  
Here we go. Carrie is in love with Disney movies. For the next hour we are all laughing and having fun until we have to go back. Beckie and I walk back together and we eventually find Phil.  
"Beckie, this is Phil. He's my best friend." I say.  
"Oh you finally found her?" He says.  
I blush as she looks at me and smiles. Thanks Phil. I totally want her to think I'm stalking her. We talk for a few minutes until a teenage girl runs up to us and hugs me. I hug her back and she looks at Beckie.  
"You're really pretty. I like your hair. I'm Jess."  
Beckie smiles and says "Thanks! I'm Beckie."  
Jess gets a picture with me and Phil and runs off.

***I just wanted to write a little more. This is based off of the youtubers "danisnotonfire" and "beckie0"**


	3. Hot Chocolate and Caramel Macchiato

*Beckie's POV"

**Dan: Morning Becka :)**

I smile at the good morning text. Except it was 12:00 P.M. Typical Dan, waking up late.

**Beckie: I think you're a little late.**  
**Dan: Maybe just four hours late.**  
**Beckie: It's the thought that counts.**  
**Dan: Do you want to get some coffee?**  
**Beckie: Blah. How about hot chocolate?**  
**Dan: Expected response. I'll be at your door in a few minutes.**

I put my phone down and stretch. I had stayed up watching the first three Harry Potter films. I get out of bed and brush my teeth. I'll get breakfast at the coffee place. I pick out a blue knee-length dress with some white sandals. I pick up my wig and debate on wether I should wear it or not. Dan has seen me in it a few times. He still doesn't know why my hair is so short...I'll have to tell him eventually. I decide against wearing it and do my makeup. I just learned how to do a smoky eye (I'm a little late on the trend) so I do that with some foundation and eyeliner. I don't really have a lot of hair to brush, so I just run a comb through it.  
"Beckaaa" I hear from behind my apartment door.  
"I'll just be a second!" I shout.  
I grab my bag and put my phone in it. I run to the front door and open it up.  
"Hey Dan." I say smiling.  
He hugs me and we go downstairs and out onto the street.  
"Do you want to catch a cab? We could always walk, it isn't that far." he asks.  
I have never really been a fan of cabs so we start walking to Starbucks. As we're walking, his hand slips into mine. I can feel myself blushing. We get there quickly and I take a seat. Dan goes up and orders. I know what he orders for himself. Caramel Macchiato. Every time. He comes back with his coffee and my hot chocolate. I never liked coffee or tea. Dan pulls a bag of Maltesers out of his jacket pocket and I scrunch my face up. Dan dramatically gasps and says  
"You don't like Maltesers?!"  
I laugh and say "No, they're too dry."  
"Nooo! I literally ship myself with Maltesers!"  
"Dantesers?" Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into?  
"Yes, Dantesers! What candies do you like?"  
I think about it for a second and say "Minstrels. Mmm, I love Minstrels."  
Dan sighs and says "Oh come on, they are just giant versions of m&m's."

***If you ship these two PLEASE TELL ME! I'm the only one in the Danbecca fandom :(***


End file.
